Sarah Althea Longbottom
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: The Cullen's are Death Eaters. Bella hears them talking to someone. Bella is not who you or they think she is so she runs to the man she really loves George Weasley… 6th year story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

The Cullen's are Death Eaters. Bella hears them talking to someone. Bella is not who you or they think she is so she runs to the man she really loves George Weasley…

6th year story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella Swan was just outside the Cullen House when she heard.<p>

"Yes Master we will come to your side as soon as we turn another to the cause", Carlisle says

"She is my mate and perfect for our followers", Edward says

"I have seen her become one of us", Alice says

"She will be supper strong in her newborn year so will her power", Jasper says

"She has a power", a voice asks

"Yes", Esme replies

Bella starts backing away they were Death Eaters. All of them who she trusted. They were going to turn her into a death eater which she didn't want to be. She in a second she apparates to Charlie's house and packs her things with a wave of her wand. Her wand was made of Rowan and Hawthorn Wood with a Unicorn Hair and Dragon Heartstring Core. She was nearly done when two vampire jump into the room making her hold out her wand at them.

"You're a witch?" Emmett asks

"Yes and go back to your Dark Master and tell him I will never join him", Bella snarls

"We are not Death Eaters. That's why we are here to save you. We didn't what you to be what they had planned", Rosalie replies

"Show me your forearms", Bella says,

They do and there was no dark mark.

"Will you take a truth potion?" Bella asks she wasn't daughter of Auror's for nothing

"Yes but let's do it quick they could be nearly down their 'meeting'", Rosalie says

Bella pulls out a vial of truth serum which she carried on her. She tells Rosalie to take the whole bottle because she was a vampire.

"Are you a Vampire?" Bella asks wand still pointed at them when the truth serum begin to work because Rosalie's eyes were glassed over

"Yes and No", Rosalie replies

"Why no?" Bella asks

"I was a witch in my human life I carried it over with me into the vampire life. I am a Witch/Vampire", Rosalie explains, "So is Emmett"

Bella was stunned they were Witch/Wizard/Vampires that had to be a first.

"Are you Death Eaters?" Bella asks

"No", Rosalie says

Making Bella sag in relief.

"Is Emmett?" Bella asks

"No", Rosalie replies

"Here take this it will stop the truth serum", Bella says handing her another vial

"Where are you going?" Emmett asks Bella

"Home to England. And my love", Bella replies

"Can we come with you?" Rose asks

"Sure", Bella says shrinking her suitcase and grabbing a book, "_Portus"_

"Grab the book it will take us to England"

Emmett and Rosalie do and they are spinning they land with a thud in a alley.

"Where are we?" Rosalie asks

"A backstreet in Diagon Ally. My real boyfriend has a shop here", Bella says

"Let's go then. Can we go to a vault first?" Rosalie asks, "I need some robes"

"We will do that later. At the moment I will pay for them. Follow me", Bella says leading them out of the Alley into the street of Diagon Alley.

"There is Madam Milkin's Robes", Bella says pointing it out

They go inside and are immediately addressed by Madam Milkin.

"How can I help you today?" she asks

"My friends need robes", Bella says

"You're American", she states

"I'm not I forgot I have a charm on my voice", Bella says waving her wand cancelling the charm, "Is that better madam?" her British accent coming out strong

"Yes. Are you two American?" she asks Emmett and Rosalie

"Yes. I am a Vampire/Witch and my husband is a Vampire/Wizard", Rosalie answers

"I have never heard of such a thing", she exclaims

"They proved it under truth serum. They are not Death Eaters either. Can we please get some robes now?" Bella asks itching to see her true love

"Of course. What would you like….?" She asks

"Rosalie is my name and this is Emmett", Rosalie replies

"Well get up on the pedestal and I will measure you for robes. What colours do you what?" she asks as her magical type measure does it's job

"Dark Red please, and one black, one green, one blue", Rosalie says

"Same with me", Emmett says

"Can I help you with anything….?" She asks turning to Bella

"Sarah", she supplied

"Sarah can I help you?" Madam Milkin asks

"Yes I need some blue robe, one black and red. To wear straight away", Bella replies

She gets measured blue was her real boyfriends favourite colour on her,

"Can we have ours straight away too?" Rosalie asks

"Sure. Just give me 15 minutes", she says going to do them straight away

"Sarah?" Rosalie asks with a smile

"Yes that's my real name", Sarah/Bella replies

"What do you really look like?" Emmett asks, "You must have a glamour on"

"You're right Emmett I do. Here is what I look like", Sarah says dropping the glamour

She had long blonde hair that was down half way on her back and blue eyes. She looked like Rosalie's twin. She was older too.

"You are hot Be…I mean Sarah", Emmett says

"Thank you Em", Sarah says laughing

"How old are you?" Rosalie asks

"19", Sarah replies smiling, "I will stop aging when I am 26. Where is your family from Rosalie?"

"England. I was a Pure-Blood. Like all my family", Rose replies

"What about you Emmett?" Sarah asks

"Pure-Blood. I am also from England. My father moved to the states when I was 15", Emmett replies

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Sarah asks

"I was in Ravenclaw", Rosalie admits

"I was in Gryffindor", Emmett says

"What about you?" Rosalie asks

"Ravenclaw. I liked knowledge too much to be put in any other house", Sarah replies, "Do you still have your wands?"

"Yes. We always carried them on us so they didn't know", Rosalie replies, "What is your wand made off?"

"Rowan and Hawthorn Wood with a Unicorn Hair and Dragon Heartstring Core. You both?" Sarah asks

"Red Oak and Dragon Heartstring", Emmett replies

"Mine is the same as yours", Rosalie says with a slight frown

Sarah frowns too.

"What Pure-Blood family did you come from?" Sarah asks

"Longbottom", Rosalie says

Sarah gasps if she was sitting down she would have fainted.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asks

"I am Sarah Althea Longbottom", Sarah replies saying her full name

Rosalie gasps too and sits down, "You're like my sister"

"Probably. Our family in Pure-Blood. I have a two year younger brother named Neville", Sarah replies

"Now that you're sitting close together you do look like twins", Emmett says

"Well we are family. I feel better calling you a sister than an Aunt, or Mother", Sarah replies

"Of course. Sisters it is", Rosalie hugs Sarah and Sarah hugs her back, "What happened to your parents?"

"They were cursed to they weren't themselves anymore I was 4 at the time and remembered more than my little brother. They are in the life long damaged ward at St Murgo's", Sarah replies  
>"I am so sorry", Rosalie says<p>

"It's fine I had 15 years to deal with it. I have come to terms with it ages ago", Sarah replies, "Emmett you said you are Pure-Blood who did your father or mother marry to make you Pure-Blood?" Sarah asks

"I am related to the Black family", Emmett replies with a shrug, "They aren't the best relatives"

"I know the Blacks. Sirius Black died last month. I am sorry. He was probably your cousin. But Andromeda Tonks is a Black. So you do still have family over here", Sarah replies

"I guess I will go back to my original name. Emmett Sirius Black", Emmett replies

"I am Rosalie Tanzi Longbottom-Black", Rose says

"How did you manage to keep all this from those Death Eaters for so long?" Sarah asks

"We learnt Occlumency in school. And I put up an illusion charm to make his think he was seeing our thoughts. Did you learn Occlumency?" Rosalie asks

"Yes. I am very skilled at it", Sarah replies

"Are you Animagus?" Emmett asks

"Yes I am a Raven", Bella replies just as Madam Milkin comes back in with their robes

"What colour do you want to wear?" she asks

"Blue", Sarah says

"Blue", Rosalie says

"Blue for me too please", Emmett says

"There are the dressing rooms. Go get changed then we will settle payment", Madam Milkin says handing them each their personally made blue robe

The each come out a minute later and looking at Sarah and Rosalie looked like you were seeing into a mirror except for the different eye colour.

"How much Madam?" Sarah asks going up

"95 Galleons all up", Madam Milkin says

"Here you go", Sarah says handing over the Galleons

"Have a nice day", she replies

Sarah shrinks their packages.

"Where to now sister dear?" Rosalie asks with a smile

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes. My real boyfriend owns the shop", Sarah says leading them to a brightly coloured shop at the end of the Alley

"What's your boyfriends name?" Rosalie asks

"George Weasley part owner. He has a big family of 9 altogether. He has a twin named Fred. They are identical. But I could always tell them apart", Sarah says leading them in

"This place is so cool", Emmett says

"It is. Now where is that boyfriend of mine", Sarah says looking around to she spots him, "George!"

George turns around and sees her and his mouth open in shock. Before he quickly comes over.

"When was the first date we went on?" George asks

"The Yale Ball", Sarah replies, "When did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

George smiles, "2 months before the ball"

Sarah throws her arms around him and kisses him. He returns the kiss gladly.

"I am so glad you are home", George says

"I am too", Sarah replies smiling

"Who are these with you?" George asks eyeing Rosalie and Emmett

And how close Rosalie looked like Sarah.

"Let's go upstairs shall we and talk?" Sarah asks

"Of course. Let me get Fred he will want to see you too", George says looking for his twin

"Ready to meet them?" Sarah asks her sister

"Yes. But what will they think when they find out we are part-vampire?" Rosalie asks

"They won't care. They love pranks and nothing fazes them or scares them. Don't worry", Sarah says putting them on else

That's when George and Fred come back over. George takes Sarah's hand and leads the guests up to the apartment. Now it was time to talk…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p>"Where have you been Sarah?" George asks<p>

"Don't you think you should introduce yourselves?" Sarah asks in amusement

"I am George Gabion Weasley. I am 19", George says

"I am Fred Fabien Weasley. I am George's twin. Who are you?" Fred asks

"I am Rosalie Tanzi Longbottom-Black", Rosalie says as they both gasp

"I am Emmett Sirius Black", Emmett says, "I am married to Rosie"

"I didn't know you had a sister", George says to Sarah

"I do now. But they are vampire/witch/wizard. She is my distance relative", Sarah explains

"Well it is a pleasure to meet any family of my Sarah. What blood-type are you?" George asks

"Pure-Blood", Rosalie says

"Pure-Blood", Emmett replies

"How do you three know each other?" Fred asks

"Dumbledore sent me on a mission to Forks to check out a vampire coven. I was there a year before today I found out they are death eaters", Sarah replies

"And they aren't?" George asks

"No I questioned them under truth serum. Everything they say is true", Sarah replies

"I guess we have to tell Dumbledore about these vampires", Fred says

"Yes we better do it soon", Sarah agrees

"Let's go to the Burrow. He was coming over with Harry and Neville. Probably Tonks and Remus will be there too. They will want to see you", George replies

"Well let's go", Sarah says standing up

"I will just tell Alicia to lock up", Fred says rushing back down stairs.

He was back in a minute and they go to use the floo.

"We are going to the Burrow", Sarah says to Rosalie and Emmett

"Ok", Rosalie says

"I'll go first and Sarah goes last just in case", Fred says throwing the floo powder into the fire and shouting, "THE BURROW"

He disappears in green flames George went next. Then Sarah motioned Emmett to do it.

"Don't worry no one will harm you", Sarah says

Emmett shouts the Burrow followed by Rosalie. Sarah goes last and lands in the fireplace at the Burrow. They had wands pointed at them.

"I swear on my name and magical oath we are not death eaters", Sarah says with her wand drawn it glows then vanishes, _"Lumos"_

Her wand lights up proving she had magic and her oath was correct.

"I swear on my name and magical oath I am not a death eater and never will be. And that I won't harm any of you", Rosalie says her wand out also glows, _"Lumos"_

The tip flares to life proving she still had magic.

"I swear on my name and magical oath I am not a death eater and never will be. And that I won't harm any of you", Emmett says his wand out also glows, _"Lumos"_

The tip glows they had all proved themselves.

"Sarah dear how nice it is to see you again", Mrs Weasley says hugging her

She gets around of hugs from the Weasley's, Tonks, Remus, and Hermione.

"Who are these with you?" Mrs Weasley asks

"This is my ancestor Rosalie Tanzi Longbottom-Black and her husband Emmett Sirius Black", Sarah replies

They gasp.

"You're related to Sirius?" the busy haired girl says

"Yes but it was a long time ago", Emmett replies

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Sarah asks with a smile

"Oh dear I forgot my manners. I am Molly Weasley", Mrs Weasley says

"I am Arthur Weasley", Arthur replies

"I am Bill Weasley", Bill says

"I am Fleur Delacour", Fleur says

"I am Charlie Weasley", Charlie says

"I am Ronald Weasley but call me Ron", Ron says

"I am Ginny Weasley", Ginny says

"I am Hermione Granger", the busy haired girl says

"I am Remus Lupin", Remus says

"I am Tonks", the pink haired witch says

"It is a pleasure meeting all of you", Rosalie replies

"When is Dumbledore meant to arrive?" Sarah asks

"Soon. He is bring Harry and Neville with him", Mrs Weasley replies

"I want to see my brother. I am glad he is safe", Sarah replies from sitting of George's lap

That's when there was a knock on the door.

"It must be them but we better check", Mrs Weasley says going to the front door with Remus

They wait a couple of minutes before three people come in. An old man and two young men.

"Neville", Sarah says getting up

"Sarah!" Neville says rushing over to give his big sister a hug

"I missed you", Sarah says

"I missed you too. Where have you been?" Neville asks pulling away

"I will tell you in a minute. Hello Harry. Hello Headmaster", Sarah says to the other two

"Miss Longbottom. What did you find out?" Dumbledore asks

"All that coven but these two are death eaters. These two are Rosalie Tanzi Longbottom-Black and Emmett Sirius Black they are vampire/witch/wizard", Sarah explains

"They are vampires!" Ron exclaims

"We won't hurt you. Sarah is family, any friends of her our friends of ours", Emmett says

"Alas I didn't know my old friend Carlisle had switched sides. Because I invited his children to Hogwarts this year", Dumbledore says sadly

"Can't you stop them?" Sarah asks

"They are already enrolled. We will need extra protection at Hogwarts", Dumbledore says

"We would like to help in the war. What do you need us to do?" Rosalie asks

"Well you Mrs Black, Mr Black and Miss Longbottom will you teach Defence Against the Dark Arts? That way we will have more protection at the school", Dumbledore asks them

"Please come Sara", Neville begs

"Fine I will come", Sarah says with a sigh

"We will come too. We will keep the death eaters in check", Rosalie says with Emmett nodding his head

"Excellent. I am looking forward to have you all on staff. Now I must go. I will see you September first but first I have your O.W.L.S results and in your case Miss Longbottom your N.E.W.T results. Handing them all out.

Sarah opens hers and George looks over her shoulder to see what she got.

_**N.E.W.T Results for Sarah Althea Longbottom**_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmacy: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: E_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

"Congratulations Sarah. You did good. You are a Ravenclaw after all", George teases

Sarah hits him.

"Can I look?" Rosalie asks

"Sure here you go", Sarah says handing her to results

Sarah then looks at her brothers he didn't do too bad. He got an 'O' in Herbology, 'E' in Charms, 'E' Defence Against the Dark Arts, 'A' in Transfiguration, Potions 'T', 'P' in History of Magic, 'D' in Divination, 'A' in Astronomy, Ancient Runes 'E'

"Well done little brother", Sarah says hugging him

"Thanks. At least I can still keep Herbology, DADA, Charms and Ancient Runes", Neville says happily

"Good. At least you have your own wand now", Sarah says

"Yeh that was half my problem", Neville says

Sarah sits back down on George's lap and Rosalie hands her results back.

"What did you get in your N.E.W.T.S in your time?" Sarah asks Rosalie

"'O's in Defence, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, 'E's in History of Magic, Herbology and Astronomy", Rosalie says

"What houses were you both in?" Hermione asks

"Ravenclaw", Rosalie replies

"Gryffindor", Emmett replies

"So what were you doing in America?" Sarah asks

"Dad wanted to move so we immigrated when I was 15", Emmett replies

"I moved to America after my studies to do healer work", Rosalie replies, "Before I was turned into a vampire. I haven't down much magic since then"

"Who are the death eaters?" Harry asks

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and Jasper", Emmett replies, "They even have to dark mark"

"We never felt safe there. We just played along", Rosalie adds with a shudder

"You're both here now dears you're safe", Mrs Weasley says

"We don't sleep do you want us to watch the property while you all sleep?" Rosalie asks

"Thank you. We never have a good night's sleep lately", Mrs Weasley says, "If it is not too much trouble"

"None at all", Emmett replies

"Before we all head to bed I want to ask Sarah a question I wanted to ask her for a long time", George says getting up and pulling a box out of his pocket

Sarah and everyone gasps as he goes down on one knee.

"Sarah Althea Longbottom. I have loved you for a long time. Since we first meet it 1st year. Even if you were in Ravenclaw and I'm in Gryffindor. You had a great sense of humour and kindness. You also helped me out on several occasions with pranks. You convinced me that studying would help with our pranks so we did what you told us. You also said make a name for Yourself not a name based on other people. So I did. And look were we are now. Fred and I run a successful business and have a name for ourselves. So will you Sarah Althea Longbottom do me the honour and be my wife?" George asks pulling out a ring

The ring was silver had a diamond in the centre with two sapphires on each side of it and small diamonds around it. It was perfect.

"Yes George Weasley I will marry you", Sarah says

Everyone cheers as George puts the ring on her finger and spins her around and kisses her. Mrs Weasley was shedding tears and everyone came over to congratulate them.

"When will you have the wedding?" Neville asks

"The end of the Summer. August 20th", Sarah says, "Is that ok?"

"Sure is. That's in three weeks. Plenty of time to get ready", George says smiling happily

"I have so much to do", Mrs Weasley says

"We will help you", Rosalie says

"Thank you Rosalie. Now all of you off to bed", Mrs Weasley says

"I am going to sleep in the apartment tonight. Have the room here George with Sarah", Fred says going to use the floo

"Thanks brother", George says

"Anytime. Maybe you can find me a woman", Fred yells

Everyone laughs and goes to their separate rooms. Sarah snuggles up to her fiancée. She was truly happy. Now all she had to deal with was the wedding details and school plans. Not to mention death eaters…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:)<strong>

**Bella/Sarah's ring is on my profile:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p>Sarah, Rosalie, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Raven, Pauline made their way to madam Milkins to get a wedding dress. They spend 4 hours there before Sarah finds a Light Blue and White Dress. It had a detailed pattern going diagonally across the dress. It was beautiful. While they were there Sarah got Rosalie, Katie Angelina, Alicia, Raven and Pauline their bridesmaid's dresses. They were dark blue and beautiful. Once they were done they go and get some jewellery to match the dress and got flowers then they went back to the Burrow. The boys were out getting their tuxes. With a blue tie to match the bridesmaids and brides dresses.<p>

Molly Weasley had finished making the wedding plans and everything was ready on the 20th of August. The boys had been kicked out of the house and the girls were getting ready. Sarah's hair was in curls on one shoulder with blue flowers in her hair. She wore a sapphire necklace and bracelet.

"You look beautiful Sarah", Rosalie says smiling

"Thank you. Thanks everyone for getting this ready in time. I am very grateful", Sarah says to all the girls

"It was our pleasure. Now your family is here and the boys are showing them their seats. We start in half an hour", Molly says going off to help with the other things.

"Nervous?" Katie asks her friend

"No. I have loved George for years. I can't wait to marry him", Sarah replies smiling

They talk a little bit more before going down stairs and getting ready.

Rosalie was walking her down the aisle because her mother couldn't do it. And she didn't what her grandmother to do it. She didn't have the best relationship with her.

George's groomsmen were Fred (Best man), Bill, Charlie, Emmett and Oliver Wood. The bridesmaids walk down the aisle with blue and white roses in their hands. The music changes and Sarah and Rosalie walk down the aisle slowly Sarah was looking radiant. She took George's breath away. She was stunning he was marrying this woman. He was so lucky and he knew how much.

George holds out his hand and Sarah talks it and they were before the priest.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?" the priest asks

"I do", Rosalie says before sitting down

"Welcome everyone", the priest says, "Today we celebrate the love that George and Sarah have found in one another. We rejoice alongside them as they declare to all present their intent to enter into marriage and stand together from this day forward. George and Sarah, welcome to this moment in your lives and the place you have come to in each other's hearts. Thank you for allowing me to join you on this day in which you commit before Merlin, your family and friends that from this day forward you will live as one. In this world where it seems so little is considered sacred, one thing remains so. That is, the agreement made between two people to share their lives together. Marriage is a most honourable estate, a tender and profound relationship. I congratulate you on the journey that you are about to embark upon. Both of you have found a way to embrace a serious love and receive the blessings thereof. What a comfort to know that at the end of the day you will come home to find the shelter and affection of each other. This love is what has brought you here today… to this moment, to your wedding ceremony. Marriage is the beginning of a new life, a chance at fulfilling long-held dreams, and an opportunity for great personal and spiritual growth. Marriage endures through the ages of trends and fads. Marriage thrives, and continues to live as a promise of a beautiful dream come true. As long as individuals are drawn together, marriage will be a natural unfolding of that relationship.

Feelings come alive at a wedding. Great happiness. Some sadness. Great love. Nervousness, Apprehension. And sometimes pure relief!

There is an acute awareness that something special, something that goes to the very heart of life, is about to happen. Something is gone forever, and something is born, brand-new and tender. Something to be nurtured and cared for, protected and cherished, challenged and strengthened-your-never-before-created marriage.

George and Sarah, no ceremony can create your marriage. Only you can do that through love, patience, dedication and perseverance. Through talking and listening and trying to understand, through helping and supporting and believing in each other, through learning to forgive, learning to respect and appreciate your differences, and learning to make the important things matter and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you have made to begin a new life today as husband and wife.

Please both of you take out your wands and touch the tip of them to each other", the priest says

They both do what they are told

"Sarah, do you take George as your husband and equal, lover, partner, wizard and friend, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks

"I do. Even if he drives me insane with his pranks", Sarah says smiling

That makes everyone laugh especially George and Fred.

"George, do you take Sarah as you wife and equal, lover, partner, witch and friend, keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", George says looking into Sarah's eyes with love in his eyes.

"Sarah, please repeat after me: I, Sarah Althea Longbottom, take you, George Gabion Weasley-",

"I, Sarah Althea Longbottom", Sarah repeats, "Take you, George Gabion Weasley"

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children, my wizard"

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children, my wizard", Sarah says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate"

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate", Sarah replies

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward"

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward. Even if there is little left to learn", Sarah says

Everyone laughs again. George openly smiles.

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before to the future we will hold"

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before to the future we will hold", Sarah says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die"

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Sarah says

"Laugh with you and cry with you"

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Sarah says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Sarah repeats

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Sarah says

Her wand lights up.

"I will be myself with you"

"I will be myself with you", Sarah repeats

"I will have no secrets from you"

"I will have no secrets from you", Sarah replies

"I will never give up on you"

"I will never give up on you", Sarah repeats

"I will love your family like my own"

"I will love your family like my own", Sarah repeats

"I promise to love you unconditionally"

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Sarah says

"I will fight with you"

"I will fight with you", Sarah replies

"I promise to help you if you lose your way or have a prank fail"

"I promise to help you if you lose your way or have a prank fail", Sarah repeats smiling

Everyone laughs again. These were some vows.

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you"

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Sarah says

"I will stand by you in life"

"I will stand by you in life", Sarah says

"I will stand by you in death"

"I will stand by you in death", Sarah repeats

"I will stand by you in everything you do"

"I will stand by you in everything you do", Sarah repeats

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", the Priest says

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Sarah repeats, smiling broadly at George

"If I die I will wait for you on the other side"

"If I die I will wait for you on the other side", Sarah finishes

Sarah's wand lights up and engulfs them

George says his vows and his wand lights up and engulfs them sealing his vows to her

"The rings, if you please", the Priest says

Raven puts the grooms ring on Sarah's wand and Fred puts the brides on George's

"Sarah, you first", Phil says

Sarah takes the ring of her wand.

"With this ring, I pledge my love, faithfulness to you, today, tomorrow and always. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you", Sarah says sliding the silver, diamond, and sapphire ring on his finger

"George", the priest says

George takes the ring off his wand and turns to Sarah

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, and a reminder of my devotion to you. You are too good for me but you said yes to me. I am the luckiest man alive I am honoured to call you my wife, my lover the mother of my children", George says slips the ring onto Sarah's finger

That's when a bonded opened up between them. They could feel each other's emotions. It was a great feeling.

"Promise to always see the goodness in your partner, even when it's especially difficult. And wherever you are in your journey through life, may your hearts always find their way home to each other because you live forever in each other's hearts. I know pronounce you husband and wife", the priest finishes, "You may kiss the bride"

George pulls Sarah into his arms and kisses her and she kisses him back has everyone stands and claps. They pull away smiling.

"For the first time Mr and Mrs George Gabion Weasley!"

While the photographer was taking photos the tent was turned into a reception area. Everyone takes their seats and have their food when it's time to cut the huge cake. It was three tiers with blue and white flowers all around it. They take the knife and cut it the camera goes off. They each feed each other a piece before dishing out the cake. Now it was time for the speeches.

"Sarah I would like to welcome you to the Weasley family. You are the first of our children to marry and I couldn't be more honour to have you as part of our family. You will find the Weasley to be a very booziest family. And we all have red hair so expect that with your kids. Your parents were lovely people and they would be very proud of you. Welcome to the family", Arthur says raising his class every Weasley does.

"Welcome to the family!" the Weasley's say

"George, Sarah I am the best man and have known you George my twin for his whole life and Sarah's since first year. You two are perfect for each over and both fit each other perfectly. Congratulations", Fred says

"Sarah, George I have known you both since first year. You have done many pranks. You also proved that houses doesn't hold any hold over you. You two are perfect. Have a happy life", Raven says raising her glass

"Sarah you are my relative and you have found your soul mate. I welcome you into married life. And I will be there if you have any questions. Congratulations", Rosalie says smiling

There was a few more speeches before they have their first dance as a married couple. They dance with other people too before surprising everyone by hoping on a broom.

"See you in a week", Sarah says arms wrapped around George's waist

"Bye", everyone calls

They fly off into the night. To have their honeymoon together…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>

**Dresses, Rings, Cake are on my profile:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

_1__st__ of September 1997_

Their honeymoon had been fantastic. George had taken her to Nice and it was beautiful. They spent a week in paradise before they came back on the 30th. Sarah, Rosalie and Emmett had lesson plans ready. So with a goodbye his to George. Sarah, Rosalie and Emmett apparated to Hogsmeade. They walked with their bags up to the castle. Filch inspects their bags and lets them through.

"It is good to be at Hogwarts again", Rosalie says from her place at the teachers table waiting for all the students

"I know. I feel great!" Emmett says

Sarah laughs, "Yes it is great. Remember to be looking at those known death eaters and those they are trying to convert"

"We will. We can hear everything they say", Rosalie says smiling

That's when Carlisle and Esme come in looking surprised by Rosalie and Emmett at the head table.

"Carlisle my old friend. How are you?" Albus asks shaking his hand

"I am good. Yourself?" Carlisle asks shotting at look at Rosalie and Emmett

"Good. Now take your seats. They are at that end of the table", Albus says pointing to the opposite end then Sarah, Rosalie and Emmett

"Thank you", Carlisle says taking a seat with Esme

They glace at their lost members who was the woman who looked like Rosalie? They would have to find out for their master.

The students come in and Sarah looks at her brother and his friends. They looked alright. That was good. Neville gave her the thumbs up and smiles and sits with his friends. The first years were sorted and there were little of them. Voldemort being back being the main cause.

"Now we have three new transfer students that will be sorted now", Albus says

"Cullen, Alice", Professor McGonagall says

"Slytherin!"

"Cullen, Edward", Professor McGonagall says

"Slytherin!" the hat calls

The Slytherin's cheer

"Hale, Jasper"

"Slytherin!"

"Now that everyone is sorted. Tuck in", Albus says

Everyone does. Emmett and Rosalie eat too. They had taken a potion that allowed them to eat. They really enjoyed the Hogwarts food once again. Once the feast was over Professor Dumbledore stands up and everyone goes silent.

"Now it this time of crisis. That Voldemort is back. We are taking extra security measures mail will be screened. Bags searched. Halls patrolled all night. At least 6 teachers should be in Hogsmeade on weekends when it is time to go. No dark curses will go unpunished you WILL be expelled and your wand snapped. Our Minister finds these measures necessary. Prefects and Head Girl and Head Boy will patrol the school at night too. Curfew is at 9pm for everyone. You will not be allowed out of your common rooms at that time.

Now on a happier note are Head Boy this year is Terry Boot and are Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Now you see 5 new faces on our staff. First off we have Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Nurse Esme Cullen. They are not witches or wizards. But they will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. They are in fact vampires. So be careful. Now we have Mrs Rosalie-Longbottom-Black, Mr Emmett Black and Mrs Sarah Longbottom-Weasley they all will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Make sure you don't test them. They are very good opponents in fact that all got Outstanding's on their Defence O.W.L. Now that is all the announcements. Prefects take the first years to bed. Everyone goodnight", Albus says shooing them away

Everyone starts to leave. But the Cullen's.

"Can we talk to you?" Alice asks Rosalie and Emmett

"If you want. Our office. Sarah do you want to come?" Rosalie asks

"I will come. I am interested what they have to say", Sarah says

"Follow us", Emmett says showing them to their office

"Why did you leave us?" Esme asks pretending to be upset

"We didn't what to pretend to be someone we are not", Rosalie says

"But you are vampires", Jasper says

"Half actually", Emmett says casually

"You're a wizard and Rosalie you're a witch?" Carlisle asks shocked

"Yes. And we still have our magic. This is my sister Sarah Longbottom-Weasley", Rosalie says gesturing to Sarah

"Why can't I read your mines?" Edward demands

"It is magic blocking you", Sarah says grinning

"Let me see your thoughts", Edward demands

"No and ten points from Slytherin for disrespecting a Professor", Sarah says

"We better go", Carlisle says not wanting to cause any trouble yet

"I will escort you too your house", Emmett says to Alice, Jasper and Edward

"Thank you Professor", they mutter

They all leave leaving Rosalie and Sarah alone. They laugh.

"I knew they would get into Slytherin. I love it when I am right", Sarah says laughing

"Did you see Edward's face and the others when you took points from them?" Rosalie asks laughing

"I did. It was priceless", Sarah says

"You better get some sleep. We have to teach tomorrow. Emmett and I will patrol the halls", Rosalie says smiling

"Thank you. See you in the morning", Sarah says going to her quarters

Rosalie heads out to patrol the castle. She was taking her job very seriously. She meet up with Emmett by the Great Hall.

"How did it go?" Rosalie asks

"They tried to make me see their way was better. But I told them our way is. They are very frustrated at the moment", Emmett says laughing

"Good. Now let's protect these halls", Rosalie says wand out and patrolling the corridors

Emmett does the same. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day…


	5. Nominate

**Nominate**

* * *

><p>If you like this story please got and Nominate and Vote for Sarah Althea Longbottom in the <strong>Best Crossover <strong>category at www. thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com. au/

Just remove the spaces.

* * *

><p>One another note. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favourite this story.<p>

I will update soon. I promise:)

Dragons_Twilight1992


	6. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
